Sailor Moon U: Next Generation
by Comet-chan
Summary: A usual story about the Inner Scouts children. How they deal with sailor scout business, and regular life.


Chapter 2: The Future  
  
[pic]aley was riding her bike around the Park. 'Wow, the cherry blossoms are beautiful today!' "Oh no! I've got to go to work!" Haley screamed. She pedaled to Cat Cafe'. Once she caught view of Cat Café, she skidded and got off the bike and ran. Haley opened the door and walked inside gasping for air. "Sorry for being late Mrs. Keetch." Haley took a deep breath. "Delivery for Tokana Dojo. Sweet Sour Pork, Lomain, and Shrimp Fried Rice." Said Mrs. Keetch. Haley grabbed the order and ran to her bike. "Cat Café Delivery. Hey! Cat Café Delivery! Hey! Is anyone home?" Said Haley. She knocked on the door. "Out here! In the back!" Said a voice. Haley walked around the house and said, "Was your order Sweet Sour Pork, Lomain, and Shrimp Fried Rice?" "Yeah," Said the voice. Haley finally got to the back and saw a man there. The man walked over, took the bag from Haley, looked inside and said, "Hey?! Where is my egg roll?!?" "I'm sorry; um. did you order it?" Haley asked. "No, but the rule is 'egg roll comes with every order. If we forgot, then you get a full refund.'" The man recited. "Oh," Said Haley. "Do you want to stay for lunch?" Asked the man. "I don't even know you, plus, I have to get back to work," Said Haley. "Well, what's your name?" asked the man. "Haley Evans. Nice to meet ya!" Said Haley. "Scott Ratsku. Nice to meet you too." Said the man. They shook hands. "Well, see you soon Haley Evans, I guess." Said Scott. "Yeah, see you later Scott Ratsku." Said Haley while running to her bike. "Nice hair!" Said Scott. "Thanks! I made it myself!" Said Haley. Haley got on her bike and rode off. (After School the next day) Haley got her bike from the bike rack. But when she unlocked her bike, she heard a little meow. Haley looked around and saw a little pink kitty. She saw that there was a band aid on the kitty's forehead. "Oh, poor kitty! I'll take you home!" said Haley. She grabbed the kitten and gently placed it in her back pack. When Haley got home, she got the kitten out and placed her on the table. "I wonder what the band aid is for. "Haley asked herself. She took off the band aid. There was a bald crescent shape on her head. It started to glow. "Thank you for getting the band aid off of me." Said the kitten. "What?! You can talk?! How crazy!" said Haley. "Yes, if you didn't take this off of me, I could not research and find the Sun princess or Universe Princess and Prince." Said the cat. "The who, who, and who? What are you talking about?" asked Haley. "Well, I have been following you for a couple of days, and I found out that you are very special. Do you know who Sailor Moon and Sailor V are?" asked the kitten. "Yeah I do! They are a great manga! Why do you ask?" asked Haley. "Well, the legend is true. And you are one of the thousands of Scouts." Said the kitten. "Wait a minute! This is like Volume 1 story 1 of Sailor Moon! The cat Luna was telling her this!" said Haley. "Yes, and I am her grand daughter actually." Said the kitten. "Whoa! Then Diana is your mother?" asked Haley. "Yes, my name is Selene, but you can call me Crescent." Said the kitten. "Okay Crescent. Well, what scout am I?" asked Haley. "Sailor Comet. The protector of the Universe. You have 5 more Senshi to find. Sailor Quasar, Pulsar, Nova, Aurora, and Universe." Said Crescent. "Cool! This is awesome! But where is my pen?" asked Haley. Crescent spun around in a circle really fast. Then a green and orange pen appeared in the middle of the circle. Crescent stopped and said, "Just when there is trouble, say Comet Universe Power." Said Crescent. Haley grabbed the pen and looked at it. It has a comet with the Leos sign carved into it. The comet was gold and the handle was a green rubber grip. "Can I try?" asked Haley. "No. You must use this dangerous times. Not to impress your friends." Said Crescent. "Oh come on!" said Haley. "No," said Crescent. "Your no fun." Said Haley. "But you cannot tell anyone that you are Sailor Comet. Promise you won't." said Crescent. "I promise." Said Haley.  
  
The Beginning of Sailor Moon: The next Generation: The Star Universe Senshi 


End file.
